The Missing Link
by adeadlykiss
Summary: Percy Jackson wakes up not knowing where or who he is.To make things worse, the safest place to be, roman camp, he feels like an enemy at. Being somewhat threatened by Hera, he must complete a impossible task with people he never met.LOST HERO SPOILERS!
1. Prologue

_**To make things clear: This is what happened to Percy when he was exchanged with Jason. I couldn't fit it in the summary without making it sound terrible. Also FF is eating my words D:  
**_

**Percy Jackson woke up not knowing where he was or who he was. **To top that off, pain seared through him, like little needles poking into his skin. Whatever clothes he was wearing were tattered and messy. His shirt looked, at one time, bright orange. But now dunked in dirt and ripped in multiple places they appeared more like brown shreds of cloth.

He focused on his surroundings. He was in the middle of a clearing, surrounded by redwood trees. Behind him stood the remains of a stone mansion. It seemed crumbled and broken down, like it had suffered many hard-headed battles. Mist and fog covered him, blending in with the low gray clouds not to far above him. He looked around confused, so many questions stirring in his head. To top that he didn't feel at all safe. He could feel the presence of eyes staring right through his soul. Whoever or _whatever _they belonged to, Percy did not want to meet. He got a feeling that they weren't going to be happy magical faeries come to explain everything.

He heard rustling in the trees aside him and the rumbling of muffled voices. He concentrated hard, which wasn't really too easy for him, to make out anything he could.

"He's different. Doesn't smell right," One stated. His voice felt like the prickle of thorn pushes; painful, scratched, and rough.

Another voice growled. "So it is true. Hera has made the exchange. Stupid, ignorant woman." Hera. Why did that name sound so familiar? Greek..something greek.. "But, he is our territory now. Our demigod. So we shall treat him like one." Even through all the dark and fog, Percy could feel the cruel smile in his voice. A bell rung in his head from the word 'demigod'. It sounded so usual, it made Percy frustrated that he couldn't remember anything.

Once he realized he had taken too much time thinking about it, it was too late. He was surrounded by a pack of wolves, or more like gray hellhounds. They snarled at him, baring their giant teeth that seemed could break the stone. Percy felt panic rising. He desperately looked for anything he could use for a weapon. A log? By the time he lifted it and swung it he'd already be doomed. He braced himself for the worst, until he felt something in his pocket. Quickly he lifted it out. A pen? Sure, if his plan was to poke them to death.

It didn't look like he had much of a choice. At that moment, they all pounced at him, their piercing claws reflecting his terrified face.

Don't show fear, he told himself, they can sense it. It was no use. He was scared. It was him, weak, tattered, and only weapon a pen, against a pack of wolves who looked bloodthirsty and would have no more pleasure rather then to kill him. When they were about close enough to claw his eyes out, out of panic, he clicked the pen. He thought it wouldn't do much except pinch them, but instead it transformed into a full bronze sword. He did a full on turn, pounding most of them into the ground. Now they were furious. He thought he was a dead man. Taking a deep breath he charged. He had absoluetly no clue what he was doing, dodging and stabbing, but he must of been doing pretty good. Three of them dissolved in thin air, others were injured, and the rest were retreating.

One stepped forward, it's beady red eyes pressing on him." You are not completely useless as I expected, young one. I will take you to our camp, where you will be used as our training dummy," He smiled evilly, and Percy hoped it was just a joke. Something about his eyes didn't tell him it was. "I will make sure you do not be treated easy,"

Percy felt so woozy. He was so confused. Camp? Demigod? He was talking to a freaking canine and now he was going to be used as a training dummy at some wacko camp. He just wanted answers.

The wolf's look told him he was not going to get any. "Let me make one thing clear. You will be useful. You will cooperate. You will be our soldier. Or you will die. Now follow me, Son of Neptune."

**_A/N:What do you guys think? I couldn't get that idea out of my head as I finished up the Lost hero, so I made this:) Trust me, it will get better but right now it's going through a sketchy patch. If you guys have any suggestions, comments, or criticism it's much appreciated. I'll try and update it soon, but life is busy.  
_**


	2. Chapter 1

**The last thing Percy wanted to do was follow that beast.** But the wolf had made it very clear that it was required not an option. Plus he didn't want to be alone in that creepy place any longer.

He had no clue where he was going. The wolves led him through many turns and thorns. The trees continued to scrap him, and he was pretty sure he was drenched in dirt, scraps, and blood. He didn't want to get lost in his thoughts or his wonders in fear that he'd loose them. He sensed there were much worse things in that forest then the wolves.

When the wolves finally stopped walking, he was in an open clearing. All he could see was a lake and fields of grass.

"This is camp?" He mumbled, his voice sounding weak and tired. The wolf didn't respond and instead jumped forward. They disappeared as soon as they landed. Percy blinked, a little scared to go forward but he managed.

When he looked again the fields had transformed. There were multiple log cabins in a row, aligning with the thin lake. There was catapults in rows on top of the hills in the back. There was a forest on the opposite side, where some people where using to fight. There were loads of people sword fighting, building weapons, and playing with fire. There were lots of people full of injures, but none of them seemed to care. There was also a giant building on the opposing side of the cabins. It looks ten times bigger then the cabins themeself, and was made out of dirt and thick logs. Immediately he felt like an enemy on ground, like he knew he shouldn't be here. He really didn't belong here.

All of the wolves scattered off, well one of them stayed. Percy probably looked really terrified, confused, or amused considering some passing campers looked at him strangely.

The wolf growled. "You will start now. Some of our questors need a little practice with an easy target before moving on to the worthy monster," The wolf grumbled.

Without thinking he pulled out the pen and clicked it. He waved the sword at the wolf. _I am an idiot,_ He thought. But it was too late. The wolf was furious now. "Look I want some answers! I won't attack if you respond to my questions." His voice seemed to tremble and he couldn't keep the sword straight. He knew he didn't look very threatening. The wolf was prepared to rip him to shreds.

"Sir Remus, I will take this one," A girls voice said. Percy flipped around. The girl looked about 16, brown silky hair and blue ocean eyes. She was gripping a sword made out of pure gold and as big as Percy himself. She was wearing a purple short shirt that read Camp Roman and jean shorts.

The wolf didn't look to happy about not getting to eat him. "Very well. I trust you will punish him as he deserves." He looked at Percy, his eyes saying _I will eat you for lunch if you do something as stupid as that again _before running off.

The girl gripped him tightly. "Are you _insane?_ He's the son of Lupa! He could tear you, a newcomer, to shreds with one swipe!" Something about the tone in her voice told him she wasn't over-exaggerating.

"I-I just want answers,"

"Have you learned nothing from the battle you just had? You don't want to be making enemies with the wolves," She moaned like he was a two year old not listening. "Just, try and keep up with me."

He was going to ask about how she knew about the battle but she was already far away.

He finally managed to get to her. "So, anything you want to know?"She asked

"Yes! Where am I? Who am I? Why can't I remember anything? Who are you? What is-"

"Woah, one at a time. You're at camp. It's about the only safe place for people with our condition to be.."

"'Our condition'?"

She sighed. "Yes, our condition. We're not normal, if you can' t tell by the talking dogs and golden swords. You see the gods sometimes-interact with the mortals. Though it doesn't happen very often, every once in awhile a god will fall in love with a mortal and have a child. A demigod. A half mortal-half god. That is what you are. No mortal could just randomly find the wolfhouse."

Gods? Now he'd afraid they'd completely lost it. But, after all that had happened, it seemed like the most logical explanation. "What if I did? I can't even remember my name, much less how I got there,"

"The border around the camp is immensly strong, and guarded by two dragons that eat on mortals that pass through. If you were a mortal, I doubt you could even get through the wolves, much less the camp."

Percy felt like he had this conversation before. He wasn't as confused or insane as he thought he'd feel. "Oh. Yay."

She shot him a confused look. "You're accepting this better then most people. Some of them actually go bonkers,"

He took a breath and responded. "I don't know, after the talking wolves, and magical border I just walked through, it seems more believable. Besides I feel like I already knew this,"

"You probably did. You're what, 15? Most demigod get claimed when they're 13, or they show up at the wolfhouse. Or you could have simply been captured by monsters. Happens to alot of people," She said, clipping her sword back to her belt. "If you're lucky you'll be claimed soon."

He thought about what the wolf had said. "I think I already have. The wolf-Remus-called me Son of Neptune,"

The girl looked sort of shocked by this news. "N-neptune? One of the big three? It's like luck, we loose the Son of Juptier and get the son of ne-"

"Son of Jupiter?"

She looked away. Touchy subject. "Yes, our best fighter. He disappeared not to long before you came,"

From her face, she could tell that he was more then a fighter. "I'm sor-"

"Hey Reyna!" A boy yelled. Percy flipped around. There was a guy with really buff muscles and rigid hair walking torward them. He was wearing the same purple shirt as Reyna, which threw his toughness off balance. "Heard there's a new training dum-" He looked at Percy. "I mean newcomer!"

Reyna shrugged. "Yep," She pointed at Percy. "Fresh from the wolves,"

"Has he been claimed yet?" The boy asked curiously, inspecting him.

Reyna nodded. "Yes. Get this, he's the Son of Neptune,"

"Alright, a new soldier!" He patted Percy on the back and Percy stumbled forward. Reyna was holding back a smile. He realized just by being claimed he went from training dummy to soldier.

"So any luck on Jason?" The way she said 'Jason' was like she had said 'our best fighter', sadness but determination mixing in both tones. Percy assumed this Jason was the Son of Jupiter.

"No. It's like he disappeared off the face of the Earth. Our search crew is about to call it quits,"

Reyna sighed, "Are you sure?"

The boy nodded. "It's better. Jason's absence has thrown us all off from the real problem. He probably just die-"

Reyna interrupted immediately. "Jason is stronger then that! I doubt he'd be foolish enough to walk into a monsters trap."

The boy shrugged like he wasn't believing her then walked off.

She grunted and turned back to percy. "That's Dakota. Thinks he's so smart because he's the son of Minerva," She crossed her arms in frustration. "Now let's get you marked."

"Marked?"

She didn't say anything but smiled and gestured for him to follow

**...**

He followed her into the unstable giant building. He was seriously afraid that the building would fall and he'd be trapped under a never ending amount of logs.

It seemed like there were thousands of cases of stairs to go up. The first floor was filled with large white, marble tables attached to plastic chairs. It looked like a highschool lunch cafeteria. The second floor had a fire pit with multiple chairs and windows surrounding it. Considering it was a building made out of wood, he didn't think it would be the safest place to have a fire. When they reached the third floor it didn't look to happy-friendly. There was a giant fire burning in the middle with hot charcoals roasting inside. There was also a giant table to the side, which held multiple compartments. They were all labeled different types of names; Vulcan, Pluto, Bacchus. The girl opened one labeled Neptune and took out a piece of coal. Before he could see what it had on it she threw it in the fire. Then she took a long stick, almost like a bar code out of the fire.

"Put out your wrist." She ordered.

Percy didn't want to, but he did. She placed the burning hot stick on his skin. He winced and bit back a scream. It felt like a million fire sharpened needles piercing deeper and deeper in his skin. When he looked down, he realized a bar code line had imprinted on his skin. She placed a wet rag on it, then took out the other piece of coal.

"Close your eyes, this is going to hurt." She placed the coal on his skin above the bar code line. It still hurt terribly, but his skin had adjusted. She blew on it after she was done burning it on his skin and dabbed the wet rag.

"What did you do?" Percy asked.

"I marked you," She realeased the wet reg and showed him the mark on his skin. It had a barline below a horse, with the words SPQR in the middle. "The barline stands for every year you've been here. Horse is neptune's sacred animal, and SPQR stands for Senatus Populusque Romanus, the government of ancient rome."

He looked at her arm. She had one too. He couldn't believe that he had actually missed it. It was a dark black color, and threw her light white skin off. "This is mine," She caught him staring. She pulled out her arm. "I've been here for 6 years," She pointed at the bar lines, six in total. "And I'm the daughter of Mercury. His symbol is the laurel tree. It hurts at first, but you'll get used to it," She shrugged."Now let's get you to training," She said before flipping around.

**_A/N-What do you think? Like it? I know it's about 11 PM when I wrote it. I was exhausted and FF keeps eating all my words. I wrote this because I'm going on vacation, then back to school so I won't update for awhile. I'll try and write an updated version of this and chapter 2 when I get back. You're reviews are awesome :) Thanks to all my reviewers! See you later! Suggestions, comments, and criticism is really appreciated._**


	3. Chapter 2

**Percy wasn't exactly looking forward to training. **Swords were clanging, rocks were being thrown. Most campers were either exhausted or drenched in a mixture of sweat and blood. It was like a war zone.

Reyna turned to him "Listen, since today is your first day, I'll tell you what this camp is like. You prove your worth you survive, you don't.."

"You die," He stated. He had heard this conversation so many times, it wasn't anything new anymore.

Reyna looked at him impressed. "You catch up fast."

Percy glared at the camp. Most kids would jump at the opportunity to go to some hidden camp for demigods. Truth was, it was more like a prison. He didn't feel right here, like it wasn't safe for him or them. "So it's always proving your worth? Always fighting?"

She laughed, as if his question amused her. "Pretty much. But we're not always barbaric. On occasion we'll have off days, and after supper you have some spare time. At least until 9, then you have to be in bed. Or.." Her voice wondered off. "Well you get the point."

He got the point and didn't like it. It stung.

"So, I'll be training over there, with Dakota. You'll be training with Gwen," She pointed to a rougher looking dude doing imaginary swings with a giant metal scrap. "He's new as well. Well, not anymore, but are newest member. He should be good for you." Good for him? He was sure she was talking to another person. The guy looked like he could crush Percy with his fingers, let alone with his sword. But instead of object, Percy just nodded, taking out his pen. He started to walk away, before Reyna stopped him. "Oh, and try not to get yourself killed." She said, doubtfulness sneaking in her voice.

That was reassuring.

Percy clicked the pen and it transformed again into his sword. Percy still wasn't used to the transforming and gods thing, but he was adjusting. He really had no choice but to.

Gwen saw him approaching and prepared his somewhat-of-a sword. He smiled at Percy, but not in a friendly way. More like a _I'm going to kick your butt_ way. Percy braced himself, taking a breath and hiding his fear. If you could get killed just by training, then he'd really hate to see a real fight.

Percy stepped back a bit then swung his sword at him. Gwen interfered almost immediately, then jerked and Percy watched his sword fly aside. Percy dove for it, then stabbed at Gwen. Gwen laughed at his attempt and blocked as if it was nothing. Gwen tried at him, but he blocked. Gwens force in his swing and his force put into blocking his attack knocked Percy down. Percy held his sword up and pushed against Gwen's; but Gwen's force won. Percy released his sword. Gwen's metal was now on his chest, prepared to stab at any second. Percy did a quick kick, and slammed Gwen onto the ground. His sword lay a foot away for him, but before he could manage to get up, Percy placed his sword on his chest. There it stood threateningly. Percy had no idea how he had suddenly went from being the wolfs next meal to here, but he had to admit he was thankful.

"You got me," Gwen admitted, managing to sneak out from under the blade. "You're good. For newcomers, that is. You're sure you've never trained before?"

Percy hesitated. "I don't know," He responded truthfully.

Gwen looked at him. "What do you mean? No venti? No Cyclops?" He looked slightly embarrassed, but shook it away.

"I mean, I could have been. I don't know. I can't remember anything,"

"Can't remember anything? How about your name?" Percy thought hard. Peter? Patrick? After a moments thinking, nothing came up. He shrugged in defeat. "I'm going to call you Dave, k? So, Dave, what exactly do you remember?"

Percy took a deep breath and explained about waking up at the wolfhouse. He explained about what the wolves had said, the battle, and then coming here.

Gwen thought. "Hera? I think that's the greek name for Juno," He shrugged "So you can't remember anything, huh? You could have had your memories buried, that normally happens when something so terrible happens the person refuses to beleive it. Or they could of been burned in the river lethe in the underworld. That still doesn't explain how you got to the wolfhouse," He thought. "Try a good night's sleep. Sometimes dreams bring up lost memories. I should know, I'm the son of Somnus."

God of sleep. A huge bell rung in Percy's head. "Hypnos?" He muttered.

"What-?" Gwen tried, but then he saw the wolves. "Can't be slacking. We have to get back to training."

Percy wasn't exactly happy about that but he wasn't about to protest. The two continued to sword fight for awhile. Percy lost track of time. The continued to interfere each others attacks. Percy got scraped a few times but continued. His sword began to feel heavier and his arm felt like rubber. He didn't know how longer he could go on, and he was so thankful to hear the bell.

"Supper." Gwen stated. The whole field put away their weapons and rushed to the building. The field was almost clear now, and Percy decided to follow them.

Inside, there was the cafeteria setting. The tin window blocking was now open and a rather bored looking woman was serving gruel onto the campers plates. Percy didn't know what it was, and he didn't want to know. Percy got in the line of campers and waited. When it was Percy's turn, the woman scooped up some brown slob (that was starting to turn green) and slammed it on his tray. It smelled of a million sewers and Percy could swear he saw a fingernail in his.

"Hey! What's his name? Ah. Dave!" Percy took awhile to get realize he was Dave, then turned. Waving at him was Reyna. She was gesturing for him to sit down. He wasn't planning on sitting somewhere else so he went by her.

"I see Gwen hasn't killed you," She said, cracking a smile. She looked a little bit worn down from last time and had fresh cuts on he arms. Still, she looked beautiful. Her hair was choppy, a scar run through her forehead, and dirt outlined her face. Still, beautiful.

Stop it, he told himself. He couldn't make friends, not with the constant feeling of being the enemy.

"Hey, I'm not going to kill one of the big 3. We need him," Gwen said, digging into his gruel. He managed to slurp it without being bothered by the smell or look.

Reyna was eating it with her fork. She looked at him "It's not all that bad. I mean it's practically tasteless. I just imagine I'm eating my favorite food. Besides, you can't afford to skip meals here," She informed him.

Percy didn't want to, but his stomach started to growl. He didn't know how long he had gone with out eating. Slowly he started to eat it. The taste was blan, but the smell was terrible. He couldn't remember what his favorite food was, so he just pretended like it was fresh brownies.

Dakota walked up with another guy beside him "I see it's back to it's normal color." He stated, poking the slob with his fork. It jiggled like jello.

Once he sat down, Reyna glared at him. He shot them a look like '_What'd I do?'_

Percy had realized he had just finished his gruel. Reyna was right, it didn't taste like anything. He just hoped there hadn't been an actual fingernail in it.

"So who's this?" The guy by Dakota asked, pointing at him

Gwen finished up his food and responded, still a little bit slipping out. "That's Dave. Son of Neptune, no less," He slurped up the rest in his mouth.

"Karma's finally good to us," The other guy muttered, as if he really meant to say _'Bout time_

"It's not Karma. Karma's bad, idiot," Reyna mumbled.

"What goes around comes around," The guy responded. "Does that say anything about being bad? You see we lost Jason-"

"We didn't loose him!"

"Yes we did! Admit it! The whole camp is getting off task because of you little boyfriend!" Percy's heart sank a bit but he shook it off.

"He wasn't my boyfriend!" She shouted back. "He was my friend! He was your friend! You're being an ignorant idiot like always Bobby!" She yelled before storming off. The whole Cafeteria was looking at their table now. Their eyes were looking at them in disappoint, as if they were expecting something more.

Percy thought about going to talk to Reyna, but he couldn't get the nerve.

"Don't mind Reyna, she's still a bit unstable," Gwen grumbled, getting up. Percy looked around. Most everyone had finished and were putting their trays on the table by the garbage. Percy followed them and walked out of the giant building. He didn't know what to do, but he figured the best thing to do was go to sleep. He was tired and weak, and he knew tomorrow would be nothing but training again. He looked for his cabin. Everyone had practically emptied out for the night. After looking, he guessed the one with the giant horse coming from the top of it was Posiedons.

Neptune, He meant. Where had that came from?

He walked in and examined the cabin. On the side of the cabin there was a statue of a man. He had shaggy hair and a shaggy beard, and had a trident bestowed in his hand. He assumed this was his father 'Neptune'. He sighed and scooted into the bottom bunk. There wasn't much in the room, just an empty drawer, a bunk bed, and carvings of fish on the wall.

Slumping, Percy began to shut his eyes and soon fell asleep.

**_A/N: Wow. 2 hours straight of editing, retyping, and revising and I'm still not happy. *sighs* I'll never be good with this. If you would like me to rewrite this chapter I will. Thanks so much for the reviews before:) They mean alot, suggestions, comments, and criticism, all is mucho appreciated. I can't beleive how many stories are out like this, so it means alot that you're reading mine. Thanks again, I'll try and update soon! _**


End file.
